Known drug delivery systems include drug-delivery sedation systems such as drug-delivery conscious sedation systems. A known drug-delivery conscious sedation system is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0017299. In that system, a controller analyzed physiological parameters of the patient (such as blood pressure, etc.) and generated a request for a predetermined response from a patient. The controller analyzed the time delay between the request and the response to determine a level of sedation of the patient. When the time delay between the request and the response increased, the controller determined that the patient was in a deeper level of sedation and decreased the flow of a conscious sedation drug to the patient.
A drug delivery system is known wherein a drug vial containing a conscious sedation drug is placed on a spike of a drug-container holder of a drug-delivery cassette assembly to pierce the drug seal of the drug vial. A peristaltic pump is in fluid communication with a drug lumen of the spike, and a controller controls the pump to deliver the conscious sedation drug to the patient during a medical procedure. A pre-procedure bolus of an analgesic drug is also administered to the patient.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved drug delivery systems including a drug-container holder and a pump assembly.